Tales of hope
by Yuki Marvell
Summary: One-Shot de Fairy Tail. Aún después de mucho tiempo Fairy Tail sigue haciendo leyenda y trayendo esperanza.


**Hola é vuelto con un one-shot de Fairy Tail espero que os guste.**

**Se me ocurrió hará dos semanas cuando intentaba dormir, por qué tendré siempre este tipo de ideas cuando quiero dormir y cuando quiero escribir no me sale nada? Me las pagaras imaginación.**

**Sin más os dejo leer.**

* * *

><p><strong>ONE-SHOT 1<strong>

Actualmente en el lugar donde se creía que estaba construido un gremio de magos se encuentra la academia Fairy Tail por conmemoración al nombre del antiguo gremio.

Hay varias leyendas sobre este gremio, como que recibía ayuda de las hadas, el fantasma de su fundador andaba por allí o que verdaderos hijos de dragones estaban unidos a ese gremio.

Si bien se cuentan muchas historias de este gremio, su desaparición es aún un misterio para muchos y los que lo sabían se fueron con el secreto a la tumba. Muchos dicen que no pudieron contra los demonios de un mago oscuro llamado Zeref, otros que esto del gremio es una falsa que pasó de generación en generación, más la que casi todo el mundo se cree es que antes de morir por una bomba que se dirigía al gremio, todos se convirtieron en hadas y aún en el día de hoy protegen a Magnolia y mantiene a raya a la magia oscura.

Los que tienen más derecho a creer esto son todos los alumnos de la academia Fairy Tail, pues ya son varios, los alumnos que juran a ver visto a algunos de los protagonista de las ya, antiguas historias. No es cómo que todos sepan sus rostros pues casi todo fue destruido por producto de la explosión, aun que varias cosas se salvaron, aparte de que cuando creemos ver a los magos lo sentimos muy dentro, en nuestros corazones, como si lleváramos nosotros también la marca del gremio pegada a la piel y nos comunicáramos por ellas.

Por lastima no siempre podemos verlos, solo en casos muy especiales como que alguien está solo o que hay un enfrentamiento entre alumnos. Estos no son los únicos casos, cuando llueve, por las ventanas al patio se puede ver a una joven de pelo azul bailando alegremente bajo la juvia y cuando para de llover un joven de pelo azul oscuro aparece y se van los de la mano hasta desaparecer en el viento.

Otra cosa buena es que en esta academia es imposible perder nada o que se te olvide algo, pues cuyo objeto desaparecido aparece en el momento más indicado y al lado encuentras una pluma blanca con destellos de colores.

Más todos hemos aprendido que toda cosa que lleve el nombre Fairy Tail será un gran problema y un gran misterio. El misterio que más atormenta a los estudiantes es el que nunca se ha sabido quien es el director de la academia, dando así a otra nueva aventura, más cada año un viejo curso se va sin averiguarlo deseando que los que vienen nuevos puedan lograrlo y así llevan años, pero por todas las cosas raras que pasan en esta academia a nadie le sorprendería saber que el director sea la fundadora del gremio, la gran Mavis.

No creáis que solo los alumnos de la academia pueden verlos, es más todo aquel que habita en Magnolia siempre está protegido, incluso los que fueron en mal camino son guiados a la luz por estos fantásticos magos que aún en el día de hoy sigue haciendo leyenda, traen felicidad al mundo y esperanza a las personas.

Aunque el gremio de Fairy Tail es el más conocido hay varias otras academias que se construyeron en el lugar de otros gremios, también desaparecidos sin dejar rastro.

Cada año el 7 de julio se hace un torneo por categorías de varias pruebas físicas pues, por desgracia, la magia hace años que desapareció, pero día a día todos estes alumnos viven formando parte de esta magia desde que entran a las academias hasta el final de sus vidas, pues la magia es lo que les unía a los gremios y a sus recuerdos en la academia algo realmente profundo y que marcaba sus vidas para siempre. Todos morían en paz deseando plenamente rencontrase en el otro lado con los magos que tuvieron la oportunidad y la suerte de ver.

Gracias a todos vosotros magos, por velar por nuestra seguridad, gracias por dejaros ver, gracias por salvarnos de la magia oscura y gracias de verdad por haber existido.

Os amamos.

* * *

><p><strong>Vale... quien más quiere estudiar en un sitio así?<strong>

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Se despide Yuki-chan**


End file.
